1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to digital still camera (inclusive of an information device having the function of a digital still camera, an example of which is a mobile telephone equipped with a camera).
2. Description of the Related Art
In cases where the image of a subject is sensed using a digital still camera, the image of the subject is displayed on a display screen that is provided on the back of the digital still camera. The camera angle is decided while viewing the image of the subject displayed on the display screen.
If the image of a face appears in an image, the image of the face is recognized based upon face-recognition color data and the image of the face recognized is cut out of the image (see the specification of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-334213).
However, there is no prior art in which when the image of a face is contained in the image of a subject in a case where the image is sensed using a digital still camera, the part of the image that is the face is indicated to the user.